Captured
by Nox Aeterna13
Summary: Held a captive far from home. A Lord attempting to force me to marry one of his sons. Sure these are the Medieval times, but how primative can things get? I wonder, what else besides my freedom will be stolen from me in this place. Inu/Kag & Sess/Kag


The night was like any other night when I managed to steal a few hours to myself, when I didn't have to concern myself with manners or proper etiquette, when I didn't have to wear one of those loathsome breast binds or the constricting clothing. It was a full moon so I needed nothing but its light to guide me throughout the forest that surrounded the castle. It amazed me how free I felt in those robes I had gathered over time. They were so light and loose compared to the long, multi-layered kimonos I was normally forced to wear that I hardly noticed them. I couldn't begin to imagine the expression on my father's face, should he have seen me like that.

I realized that my musings had taken me past my favorite spot, so I turned back toward the castle; only the peak of the highest tower was visible through the dense trees. I made my way back toward the small stream I'd come to treasure, but something felt…out of place. The hair on the back of my neck bristled; someone was watching me. I increased my speed, but hopefully not enough to alert my pursuer that I was aware of his presence. I hoped I was just being paranoid and that it was simply some cute little nocturnal forest creature, but something told me it wasn't. I heard a bush rustle to my right and a twig snap just behind me and to my left. Then I _knew_ someone was after me, but who? I broke out into a full-fledged run and heard sounds nearby telling me that whoever was after me was doing the same thing. I braved a look over my shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of my pursuers, but instead I ran into something and nearly fell on my ass—I suppose derriere would have been a more "lady-like" thing to say, but at the time I didn't much care. Something prevented the unsavory crash to earth gravity should have provided for me; the thing I ran into grabbed both of my wrists and stopped my descent halfway. I let my eyes follow his arm until I could see his face. The look I was met with sent chills down my spine. His eyes seemed black and devoid of all warmth, and the eerie way the moonlight reflected off them made me gasp in horror.

The man holding me averted his gaze from me to the others I heard approaching us. He smirked as he said, "No worries boys, I got her."

I pried a hand free from the man's grip and turned to the men standing behind me, only to have them look me over, frowning at my appearance. Maybe I still had a chance.

"Are you sure this is the princess?" one of the men questioned. "She sure don't look like much."

"Hey!" I tried to protest, but none of my apparent captors seemed to be very interested in what I had to say.

A very feminine voice came out of the darkness. "I mean look at those dirty commoner clothes she's wearing. No fashion sense whatsoever. It's disgusting."

"Un, it's her alright. Though I couldn't tell you why she's dressed like that." The other man then returned his attention to me. "I'd like to thank you for saving us the trouble of getting you out of the castle. You made our night unbelievably easy for us." He grinned a sadistic smile before nodding to one of his companions. Before I could even bat an eye, the man who had hold of my wrist threw me over his shoulder and walked off after his companions. I kicked, screamed, even threatened them with the actions my father was sure to take; I did everything I could think of to make him let go, but it just wasn't enough. As I saw the castle that I'd so long tried to get away from disappearing through the trees, I found myself wishing I was back within the safety of its walls.

Finally, my continued efforts paid off because the one carrying me suddenly dropped me onto the ground, rather harshly I might add. I was definitely going to get some nasty bruises within the hour.

"Oi, Bankotsu. Do something about the girl, would ya?"

I tried to get up from my place in the dirt, hearing the ground crunch under the approaching steps of 'Bankotsu'. Partially on my feet, something hard connected with the base of my skull. My vision went fuzzy, then completely black. I couldn't tell if I was still standing or not, that is until I felt myself hit the ground. Faintly, as though from some far away place, I heard someone say, "That should keep her quiet for a while," and then I knew no more.


End file.
